


Heated Fuss

by bimeetsstigma



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Seungmin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimeetsstigma/pseuds/bimeetsstigma
Summary: Hyunjin goes into his first heat in years. His alpha, Seungmin, takes care of him.I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR THIS OR ANY OF MY WORKS TO BE REPOSTED ON ANY SITE. IF YOU SEE MY WORKS ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT WAS STOLEN FROM ME UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED.





	Heated Fuss

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.

Dance practice comes to a sudden halt. It’s not part of the routine to have Hyunjin drop to the floor, unconscious. By the time the ambulance gets there all but Felix and Minho have left. They stand over their friend, worried, as he’s loaded onto the stretcher and taken to the hospital. 

They’re overall unhelpful when it comes to answering the paramedics questions about Hyunjin’s medical history. All they know is that he’s an omega and the only medication he’s on his birth control.

Felix ends up calling Hyunjin’s mate, Seungmin. He tells his friend that Hyunjin’s gone into heat and that he should get back whenever he can. Seungmin tells Felix to call his brother, Woojin, or Woojin’s mate, Chan, in the meantime to take care of Hyunjin at the hospital.

“It’s not something we can really handle outside of using a lot of unnecessary medication He’s mated, so his mate needs to handle this. His temperature is too high; we’ve figured it’s from the suppressants he’s been taking. The delay of heats has built up over time.” the doctor tells Chan and Woojin when they arrive to check on Hyunjin.

“His mate is in Japan. We called him, he’ll be on the next plane over. It’s going to be a while though.” Chan pats Hyunjin’s head reassuringly. Hyunjin presses up against his hand, craving the contact.

“We’ve got him hook up to a few IV drips to make sure he stays hydrated. Ice on the body to keep him cool. He is able to go home today, if you’d like to discharge him before his mate comes back. But, if his mate doesn’t help him within the next few days I’d recommend having him readmitted. He’s burning hotter than typical, even for an omega newly off suppressants. It’d be better for his health.” the doctor continues.

“Seungmin isn’t going to be more than a day. Do you think he’ll be fine until then?” Woojin looks down at Hyunjin. Leave it to his brother to end up in Japan for a photoshoot when his mate goes into the first heat he’s had in years.

“As long as you keep him hydrated, fed, and cool, yes.” the doctor confirms.

Hyunjin’s wrapped himself in Seungmin’s blankets to surround himself with the smell of his mate. Jisung had come in a few times to make sure Hyunjin was still conscious and to provide him with water.

Chan slips in, though Hyunjin doesn’t like when he’s there as much because he smells like another alpha who isn’t Seungmin. Which makes sense because Chan is mated to Seungmin’s alpha brother, Woojin.

He’s altogether miserable as he waits for Seungmin to get home. Chan forces him to eat something and he nearly bites the other omega’s fingers off in frustration. Eventually it takes coaxing from Chan and Jisung to get him to eat.

Jisung whispering that he has to make sure he eats to keep his strength up.

Chan telling him that Seungmin wouldn’t want Hyunjin to starve himself because he’s upset Seungmin isn’t there.

Hyunjin eats as much as he can stomach. He barely has any appetite but he forces down whatever food his two friends give him. He doesn’t even taste it. His mind is focused on two things.

One being how hot his body is. How it feels like he’s boiling from the inside out. How since he’s been holed up in his and Seungmin’s room all he’s done his whine pitifully over the fact that his alpha isn’t there. Hyunjin soaks through anything he wears. Even the cold showers he forces himself to take don’t help. Eventually he ends up naked.

The second is the fact that he’s in the first heat he’s had in nearly five years and his alpha isn’t there to help him. He cries when a wave hits him. His fingers don’t help him much. They take off the edge for a few minutes before his body his screaming at him for more. For Seungmin. For his cock and for his knot.

All he can do now is surround himself in the scent of Seungmin and wait until he comes home.

Seungmin bursts into the home he shares with his brother with determination on his face. The first two faces he sees are Chan and Jisung. Chan, he understands because he lives there too, but Jisung causes him to pause.

“He’s not in the listening mood. I needed Jisung to help and Woojin’s not here.” Chan explained apologetically. Seungmin thanks the two omegas for helping out his mate before rushing past them to climb the stairs to his and Hyunjin’s room.

Hyunjin can tell Seungmin’s home the second he walks through the door downstairs. He’s acutely aware of every sound that’s going on downstairs. He knows it’s Seungmin that’s running up the stairs because he goes up every stair while Chan tends to skip every other.

The door to the bedroom opens and Hyunjin thinks he’s going to come right then and there. Seungmin’s scent has never affected him this much. It feels like a punch to the nose, flowing into it like a nonstop stream. Opening his mouth to breathe is basically like tasting Seungmin.

His mate gets on the bed at tries to locate Hyunjin in the mess of blankets. Hyunjin himself is already fighting against the smothering blankets. Before it made him feel better but now it’s only hindering contact with his mate.

When Hyunjin pushes his head out Seungmin cups his face in his hands, pushing away the sweat soaked bangs away from Hyunjin’s face. Seungmin kisses Hyunjin’s forehead while Hyunjin struggles to free his hands.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here yesterday.” Seungmin apologizes to his mate. Hyunjin wants to tell Seungmin that he doesn’t have to apologize, that Hyunjin doesn’t blame him, but his brain isn’t sending the signal to his mouth.

Instead, Hyunjin’s hands, now freed, go straight towards Seungmin’s shirt. He needs contact with his alpha now. Seungmin can already read his mate’s face, so he hurry and pulls the shirt off for him. It’s not even out of Seungmin’s grasp before Hyunjin wraps his arm around Seungmin’s neck to pull him forward into an open mouth kiss.

Seungmin lets Hyunjin push his tongue into his mouth and lick around. Hyunjin is obviously trying to taste as much of Seungmin as possible. Seungmin doesn’t think Hyunjin has initiated a kiss like this before. Usually when it got past the point of a peck on the lips Seungmin would take over the kiss.

The blanket has fallen off Hyunjin’s shoulders to reveal a very naked and sweaty Hyunjin beneath it all. It’s a sight that Seungmin hasn’t seen like this ever. Hyunjin raises himself so that he’s on he knees, making sure that Seungmin kneels with him. Hyunjin doesn’t disconnect their lips once. Seungmin’s finding it hard to breathe.

Hyunjin’s hard cock is exposed to the air, it looks so painfully erect that Seungmin starts to reach for it to try to give his mate some relief. Hyunjin doesn’t even look down when he slaps Seungmin’s hand away.

Seungmin has to take the initiative to pull away from the kiss. “We have to handle you.” he whispers against Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin blinks the sweatout of his eyes before dropping down to his knees and elbows, right in front of Seungmin’s clothed cock.

Naturally, due to the potent scent of his mate’s heat mixed with the slick that’s no doubt leaking out of Hyunjin, Seungmin has grown hard. Hyunjin is staring at the erection as if it’s the greatest thing he’s ever seen. He runs his nose along the clothes length, taking in deep breaths. He does this a few times before Seungmin feels Hyunjin’s mouth running along the fabric.

Hyunjin moans as he lifts himself off his elbows to pull Seungmin’s pants down. Hyunjin pulls the offending material down to Seungmin’s thighs and Seungmin stands up to take the pants off completely.

He isn’t even fully back on the bed before Hyunjin takes him into his mouth. The warmth and wetness of Hyunjin’s mouth has Seungmin growing to full hardness. Hyunjin sucks until he’s got all of Seungmin in his mouth, nose buried in the short hairs at the base of Seungmin’s cock. Seungmin groans and puts his left hand on Hyunjin’s head, tangling his fingers in Hyunjin’s wet hair.

Hyunjin’s mouth loses no tightness as he begins to bob his head. Seungmin can feel the saliva from Hyunjin coating his dick. Hyunjin doesn’t let up soon, and Seungmin coaxes his mate away from his dick so Hyunjin can breathe. When Hyunjin pulls away there’s a thin string of what Seungmin assumes is saliva trailing from Seungmin’s cockhead to Hyunjin’s bottom lip.

Hyunjin’s pupils look full blown as he subconsciously licks his lips. “Fuck my face.” It’s the first thing Hyunjin has said since Seungmin has gotten home, and it’s so unlike Hyunjin to say that.

“What did you say?” Seungmin prompts Hyunjin to repeat himself.

“I said,” Hyunjin licks his lips again, “Fuck my face. Shove your cock into my mouth and fuck it like you’d fuck my ass.” Hyunjin is very explicit in what he wants. It shocks Seungmin, because his mate never speaks like this.

Then again, he’s never dealth with his mate in heat.

Seungmin grabs Hyunjin’s hair, and after a reassuring look he guides his mate’s mouth back to his cock. He slowly inserts his cock into Hyunjin’s mouth, preparing it for what is to come. He keeps Hyunjin’s head still, making sure Hyunjin is comfortable in his knees and elbows before he slowly pulls his cock from Hyunjin’s mouth.

He cants his hips forward hard enough to feel the tip of his cock connect with the back of Hyunjin’s throat. He’s concerned about it momentarily until he hears Hyunjin’s low moan. Hyunjin’s eyes are closed in pleasure. Seungmin pushes in and out of Hyunjin’s mouth at a fast pace. He’s not sure if Hyunjin can breathe properly when he shoves Hyunjin all the way down on his cock and holds him there. He pulls back once he sees Hyunjin’s eyes start to water.

When Hyunjin is off Seungmin’s cock he takes in a few deep breaths. “Come in my mouth.” he instructs Seungmin, and who is Seungmin to argue with a request like that?

Hyunjin takes control this time, swallowing Seungmin’s cock whole, sucking hard as he moves his hands down to fondle Seungmin’s balls. A not so gentle squeeze has Seungmin emptying his balls into Hyunjin’s waiting mouth, where Hyunjin swallows it readily. When Seungmin is done ejaulating Hyunjin pulls off his dick and licks his lips to make sure none of what Seungmin gave him is wasted.

Seungmin has gone flaccid for the moment, but he know he’ll be hard soon enough with Hyunjin pheromones assaulting his senses. Seungmin takes the chance to do something for Hyunjin while he waits to get hard. Hyunjin is still on his hands and knees when Seungmin reaches behind him to run his finger along Hyunjin’s crack.

When Seungmin pulls his finger away the slick clings to it. “You’re so fucking wet. This looks like a day’s worth of slick. Are you waiting for me, Hyunjin, waiting for me to put my cock in your ass and fuck the heat out of you?” Hyunjin whimpes out a ‘yes’ as he watches Seungmin raise his fingers to his mouth to lick them.

“You taste so fucking amazing.” Seungmin compliments as he brings his fingers back down to Hyunjin’s ass. Hyunjin is expecting Seungmin to scoop up some more slick with his fingers, not plunge two fingers into his twitching, leaking hole at once.

Hyunjin keens as Seungmin strokes his walls, searching. Hyunjin uses this time to aid Seungmin’s cock back to life, raising a hand up to give it fleeting strokes. The blood starts rushing back without much encouragement. Seungmin crooks his fingers just right and it has Hyunjin spill all over the blankets, a fresh wave of slick leaving his ass. But he still doesn’t feel sated.

As Seungmin pulls his fingers out Hyunjin pushes Seungmin down onto his back before straddling him. He’s sat just above where Seungmin’s cock stands proudly, waiting to enter that tight and inviting heat. Hyunjin reaches his left hand back to stroke Seungmin’s cock and uses his right hand to reach for the hand that Seungmin had buried in him.

Tasting himself is a little odd, it certainly doesn’t do to him what it does to Seungmin, but it’s worth it to see the almost pained expression that falls on Seungmin’s face. When Hyunjin done with Seungmin’s fingers he scoots back, making sure that Seungmin’s cock lands right between his ass cheeks to get lubed up by his slick.

Hyunjin grasps Seungmin’s cock in his hand to hold up as Hyunjin raises himself. He positions the blunt head of Seungmin’s cock against his entrance and moans at that feeling alone. When he sinks down both he and Seungmin throw their heads back at the feeling.

By now Seungmin has figured that Hyunjin is going to ride him, and that’s okay. For now. But after Hyunjin comes from this Seungmin is going to be a proper alpha and fuck his omega until he’s screaming his name and coming on his cock. He’ll make sure to look Hyunjin in the eyes as he’s thrusting into him, but for now he’ll let Hyunjin do it his way.

It almost seems as though Hyunjin doesn’t know what to do. That, or he’s overwhelmed by the feel of Seungmin’s cock in him. Hyunjin lifts up to the point where it’s only Seungmin’s cockhead in him. His omega’s slick has left his cock wet, the cold air feels unforgiving on the exposed skin of his cock but it’s remedied quickly as Hyunjin drops back down.

“Ahhh!” Hyunjin’s moan is throaty as he repeats the action. “Fuckkk.” he drawls out as he sits himself completely on Seungmin’s cock and rotates his hips. Seungmin knows when Hyunjin has found his own prostate because his mate clenches so unforgivingly tight around him.

Hyunjin begins to fuck himself on Seungmin’s cock in earnest, hard enough for Seungmin to hear the creaking of the mattress over Hyunjin’s moans. Seungmin has to do something with his hands, and resting them on Hyunjin’s hips seems like the best choice.

Hyunjin jumps in surprise at the sudden contact before he falls forward, arms on either side of Seungmin’s torso. Hyunjin’s in search of a kiss, his lips trailing from Seungmin’s neck up his his lips. He never stop moving his hips as he sucks Seungmin’s lips, whimpering sofly.

When he does stop moving, Seungmin feels a splash of warmth on his stomach and Hyunjin’s head falls down to rest on Seungmin’s neck as his orgasm washes through him. He’s still hard though, when he’s finished emptying his cock moments later. He’s breathing heavily, eyes fluttering. Seungmin can tell his mate is tired, but he won’t be able to rest until this wave of his heat is broken.

It’s up to Seungmin to break it. Hyunjin is now weakly moving his hips, but Seungmin is having none of that. He hands are still resting on Hyunjin’s hips and he uses his strength to lift Hyunjin up and slam him back down on his cock.

A loud yelp leaves Hyunjin’s mouth as his eyes fly open to look Seungmin in the eyes. Seungmin doesn’t break eye contact as he flips Hyunjin over to that Hyunjin is on his back and Seungmin is hovering over him.

Hyunjin keeps his legs spread as Seungmin teases his hole with the tip of his cock, pushing it in and drawing back when Hyunjin lowers his hips to get more of his alpha’s cock. Seungmin’s never seen Hyunjin so wet before. It must be a result of coming off the suppressants.

He wants to tease Hyunjin some more. Wishes he could make him beg for it. Having an openly sexual Hyunjin is new to him. Seungmin kind of wants to ruin his mate. Hearing Hyunjin whine when he denies him his cock again sends jolts up Seungmin’s cock. He would continue this game but tears begin to form on the corners of Hyunjin’s eyes.

So he indulges in his mate and sinks into that wet heat one more time, silencing Hyunjin’s shocked cry with a kiss. The sounds that come from Hyunjin are music to Seungmin’s ears. Usually it takes stringing Hyunjin up for so long to get noise out of him but today his moans become a symphony. 

“You’re doing so well for me, Hyunjinnie.” Seungmin whispers in his mate’s ear as he thrusts into him hard, pausing only to grind his hips into Hyunjin’s wet heat. It earns a choked moan from Hyunjin. “Every time I pull out you suck me back in.”

“Minnie.” Hyunjin’s legs wrap around Seungmin’s waist as he rolls his hips, making sure to rub Hyunjin’s prostate in the process. That’s all the warning he gets before Hyunjin’s clenching around him again and the scent of his cum gets even strong.

It’s so tight that Seungmin has to stop moving his hips. In the meantime he peppers his mate with kisses, kissing away the tears that stain his cheeks. Hyunjin’s legs drop to the bed as he lets his orgaasm wash over him.

“You okay?” Seungmin brushes the sweaty bangs out Hyunjin’s face. The gaze he gets back is hazy. Of course his heat hasn’t broken and Hyunjin probably still isn’t lucid enough to answer Seungmin.

But, that doesn’t matter. They’d talked about how this heat might go after Hyunjin was taken off the suppressants. They’re mates. Hyunjin trusts him to get him through this. Knows that Seungmin wouldn’t do anything to take advantage of him.

Hyunjin licks a bit of sweat from his upper lip before answering, “Hurts. Hot.”

“I know, baby. I’m gonna knot you, yeah? Knock this heat right out of you then we’re going to cuddle and watch corny movies.” Seungmin assures his mate. Seungmin then leans back so he’s not directly hovering over Hyunjin.

Seungmin takes Hyunjin’s legs and pushes them back, practically bending his mate in half as he begins moving his hips again. Hyunjin closes his eyes and moans, Seungmin’s name, and alpha please, slipping out his mouth every so often. He’s taken to gripping the blankets, head trashing back and forth as Seungmin’s knot finally begins to form, catching on his rim every so often.

The slick allows Seungmin to continue to push in and out of Hyunjin with relative ease. Eventually his knot catches against Hyunjin one too many times so he resorts to more shallow thrusts in his mate.

He looks down at his knot pulling against Hyunjin’s soaked hole. Hyunjin’s slick has not only wet Seungmin’s cock, but it’s slid down Hyunjin’s crack to puddle in the bed.

“‘M gonna cum.” Hyunjin gasps as Seungmin circles his hips. Seungmin can feel his own orgasm building. He takes Hyunjin’s neglected cock in his hand and strokes him slow. This has Hyunjin arching beautifully off the bed as he cums again.

The sight of his mate and the feel of him around him has Seungmin groaning lowly in his throat as he cums deep in his mate, painting his insides. As he’s catching his breath a hand comes up and pushes the hair from his eyes.

Hyunjin looks at him with the most clarity Seungmin’s seen out of him since he’d returned home. “Hyunjin?” he tests.

“Seungmin.” Hyunjin gives him a weak smile. Suddenly Seungmin needs to be as close as possible to Hyunjin. He loosens his grasp on Hyunjin’s thighs so his legs can fall back to the bed. Seungmin moves as slowly as possible to avoid any pain from his knot pulling against Hyunjin’s entrance.

He ignores the cooling cum against Hyunjin’s skin as he lays so they’re chest to chest. “How’re you feeling, Hyunjinne?”

“Horrible. Rethinking going off those suppressants.” Hyunjin responds honestly, wrapping his arms around Seungmin and breathing in his scent. HIs body is still unnaturally warm, something that won’t go away until his heat is fully broken.

“You know those weren’t good for you, babe.” Seungmin frowns against Hyunjin’s chest. “The doctor said that after the first heat or two off them your heats should be normal. Not so intense.”

Hyunjin closes his eyes and his breathing evens out. Seungmin allows himself to follow Hyunjin into sleep, but not before his knot goes down. He feels the cum rush out of Hyunjin to stain the bedsheets. Any other day he’d be off the bed ready to clean them up, but Seungmin knows that during heat there’s no point.

So instead he takes Hyunjin’s hand in his and closes his eyes to sleep.

It takes five days for Hyunjin’s heat to break. Five full days. Five days of Hyunjin begging for his cock, telling him he wants his alpha to cum in him and breed him, asking him to fuck him harder. While Seungmin did a majority of the work Hyunjin did his fair share.

There was the time when they were fresh out the shower and Hyunjin ended up sitting on his cock, rolling his hips fast and begging Seungmin to scent him because the shower took away their mixed scents.

Or the time when Hyunjin had locked his legs around Seungmin to keep him in, whispering filth in his ear. “My perfect alpha. Am I a good omega? Keeping your knot wet. Love your knot. Love your cock. Love you.” That was the hardest that Seungmin had cum that day.

They usually woke up to food sitting on the nightstand. Something that Seungmin had to practically force down Hyunjin’s throat. The omega had told him he’d much rather have Seungmin’s cum but Seungmin shut that down every time.

By the end of it they’re both exhausted and tired. Seungmin drags them both to the bathroom attached to his him and draws up a hot bath. He focuses more on Hyunjin than himself, pushing his mate into the tub despite his protests.

“Tub isn’t big enough for both of us, Jinnie.” Seungmin hums. Hyunjin allows Seungmin to wash him. To rub the towel up and down his body. To wash his hair. Hyunjin blushes when Seungmin tells him to stand up so he can clean between his thighs. “Come on, Hyunjin.” Seungmin softly urges his mate to stand up. “After that week I’ve seen everything there is to see.”

So Hyunjin relents and stands up, letting the water fall from his body. He turns to brace his hands against the wall of the shower and spreads his legs.

Seungmin wipes between his legs and spreads his cheeks to clean out his hole. Hyunjin yelps and tenses before relaxing. Seungmin digs his fingers in to make sure all the cum is out of Hyunjin. Seungmin coos soft apologies knowing that Hyunjin’s rim is still sensitive from all the fucking and the knotting.

By the time the water is drained Hyunjin’s been wrapped up in a towel. Seungmin tells him that he can go get dressed and that Seungmin’s just going to shower alone. Hyunjin whines convince Seungmin to drop it.

He ends up showering with Hyunjin sitting on the toilet, waiting for his mate to come out.

By the time they’re both dressed in clean clothes Seungmin drags Hyunjin out the bedroom so that his mate can get a proper meal in him. Seungmin starving too, but he’s more concerned about Hyunjin who barely ate his entire heat.

It’s also a chance to air out their room and for their sheets to get washed. Seungmin’s already thinking of what he should cook for Hyunjin but it’s already taken care of. The ground floor of their home welcomes them to the smell of freshly cooked food.

Woojin and Chan greet the two and push two heaping plates of food at them before they dismiss themselves.

After he makes sure that Hyunjin eats enough Seungmin makes sure to keep his promise he made when he first came upon a heat riddled Hyunjin. He drags his mate over to the TV and puts on a stupid movie and allows Hyunjin to rest his head on his lap.

Seungmin goes to pause the movie when the washer goes off signaling that it’s time for his blankets to go in the dryer. Woojin makes it to the laundry room before he even gets a chance to get off the couch and tells him that he’ll handle the laundry.

Seungmin couldn’t love his brother more.

“Do you like it better?” Hyunjin whispers.

“Like what better?” Seungmin plays with Hyunjin’s hair. The scent of the shampoo he used to wash Hyunjin’s hair wafts up to his face.

“The sex. Off the suppressants. I was different.”

“You were in heat, Hyunjin. Of course you were different.” Seungmin murmurs.

“It’s embarrassing. The things I said to you.” Hyunjin covers his face with his hands. “I’m never like that during sex.”

“It was different.” Seungmin admits, “I liked it. But it’s probably because it was you. I liked our sex before. Because it was with you. I love you.”

Before Hyunjin can say anything else Seungmin pulls him up and silences any more doubts with a kiss. “Hyunjin, I love you. Heat, no heat. The sex is just one thing. If it really matter to me I wouldn’t have asked you to be my mate in the first place.”

"Thank you, Seungmin. For cutting your work trip short and coming to help me." Hyunjin mumbles, burying himself in Seungmin's neck to drown his insecurities out with Seungmin's scent.

"Nothing's more important than you, Hyunjin. I'd drop everything to make you happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> If you'd like, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma) or my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bimeetsstigma).
> 
> I do retweet NSFW things and follow NSFW accounts, so if that isn't your cup of tea then don't click the links. Despite what it looks like I am active on my twitter account.


End file.
